Hunting rifle (Fallout 4)
(MacCready's) CompDeaconHuntingRifle (Deacon's) |baseid = (MacCready's) (Deacon's) }} The hunting rifle is a weapon in Fallout 4. Characteristics The hunting rifle is a left-handed bolt-action rifle commonly carried by super mutants and raiders. It can be found early in the game although these early rifles will be unmodded. Its effectiveness in the early game sections can be limited by the amount of .308 ammunition the Sole Survivor can find. The hunting rifle is a viable weapon during the early to mid stages of the game, and can remain somewhat viable in later stages of the game as well via the use of modifications, especially when modified to fire .50 caliber ammunition, and finding a legendary variant. From a general point of view, the hunting rifle is the game's mid-tier long-range precision weapon, reflected in its crafting perk requirements, with the hunting rifle's top-tier modifications requiring three points in Gun Nut. The appearance of a basic, unmodified hunting rifle boasts a short barrel and a wooden stock that has apparently been sawed into a pistol grip and wrapped with a layer of duct tape at some point in the past. However, outfitting the gun with increasingly more advanced barrels and ergonomic stocks made from what seems to be polymers quickly turns it into a high-grade sniper rifle. Weapon modifications }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Variants * Reba, Barney Rook's personal rifle. * Reba II rewarded by Barney in Salem (northeast of the Museum of Witchcraft on the map). * Tinker Tom Special sold by Tinker Tom in the Railroad HQ. Locations * Raiders, Gunners and super mutants sometimes carry the weapon or one of its many variants. * A hunting rifle may be found at Walden Pond, in the sewer on top of a duffle bag. This is the closest guaranteed hunting rifle spawn to Sanctuary Hills. * A hunting rifle variant is on top of a kiosk at College Square. * A hardened hunting rifle with a full stock, long barrel and medium scope can be found on the roof of a red rocket station just northeast of College Square. Stairs are located at the rear of the building. * At the steeple of the Old North Church, a rifle identical to the one at the College Square red rocket will be found provided that the neighborhood between Cabot House and the church was not visited first. * One may be found in Kendall Hospital, after taking the elevator up to the sixth floor it will be on a shelf in the room to the left of the machinegun turret. * One can be found at the Mass Pike Tunnel, entrance from the Boston Police rationing site as you pass the generator room and the corridor with a single mole rat, turn left at the locked door with a terminal into a small room with a military skeleton. * One can be found the roof of the Red Rocket gas station north of the Nahant Sherrif's Department. * Arturo Rodriguez sells two to three rifles. The mods vary according to player character levels. Notes * There is no bipod modification, although one of the loading screens shows said bipod. A bipod modification was cut from the final release, but is still available from console commands. * A hunting rifle with a short barrel and scope changes the name to "scoped hunting rifle." When a long barrel is attached, it changes the name to "sniper rifle." Gallery FO4 Short light hunting rifle.png|Modifications: short light barrel, short stock, standard magazine, standard sights Huntingrifle FO4.png|Modifications: long barrel, short stock, standard magazine, standard sights FO4 Short hunting rifle.png|Modifications: short barrel, full stock, standard magazine, standard sights FO4 Bayoneted hunting rifle.png|Modifications: short light barrel, full stock, medium magazine, standard sights, bayonet FO4 Suppressed hunting rifle.png|Modifications: short barrel, full stock, large magazine, reflex sight, suppressor Huntingriflefo4.png|Full basic hunting rifle (long barrel, full stock) FO4 Ported hunting rifle.png|Modifications: long ported barrel, full stock, medium magazine, reflex sight, bayonet FO4 Compensated hunting sniper rifle.png|Modifications: long light barrel, full stock, medium magazine, scope, compensator FO4 Marksman's hunting rifle.png|Modifications: long ported barrel, marksman's stock, large magazine, reflex sight Fo4 sniper rifle.png|Modifications: long light barrel, marksman's stock, medium magazine, scope, compensator FO4 Suppressed marksman's hunting rifle.png|Modifications: long ported barrel, marksman's stock, large magazine, scope, suppressor FO4 Rifles Loading Screen.jpg|Loading screen slide Category:Fallout 4 weapons ru:Охотничий карабин (Fallout 4) uk:Мисливський карабін (Fallout 4)